Talk:Sacred Icon (Level)
Untitled Guess what I found out with my invincibillity. At the bottom of the level you float on air, at least the beginning bottom apparently there are different ones. Also you can see High Charity in the sky when you don't die at the bottom of the level. Oh and when you throw a frag granade at the invisible wall it spins faster and faster untill it explodes while it's floating! Marines in this level SOmeone knows about the marines in this level. If you know send me info please. Clavix2 :What about them do you need to know? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 15:57, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Those marines were with Johnson and were suppose to hold that thingy they all came over with. They all died becuase of the infectous forms and I had fun pumping their lifeless boddies with lead and plasma... also there are some combat forms on the floor of the last part of the level when the Arbiter's gondola reaches the other side... Twilightstorm 18:47, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Hidden Marine? Yeah, someone get a youtube video of this because I honestly don't believe it. I think we need proof of this "Halo 2 Crazed Marine" Brutes die easily? In the early part of the level, you find a lot of dead Brutes (somewhere around 10). How could so many Brutes die and a few Jackals and Grunts survive? Just idle thinking... 76.235.222.52 04:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Because Brutes suck? User:Logmon *Or maybe it's for game mechanics... can't have Brute allies, now can we? Flag-Waving American Patriot 21:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :The Flood would target Brutes first to make Flood forms, just like they did to Elites in 343 Guilty Spark. ǁŁɔɗґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Grunts and Jackels probably ran away and left thee Brutes to die.--Arabsbananas 20:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Elite Allies? This page said you get elite allies, I have removed it until I see a video of said allies. *I've never seen Elites in this level, let alone ones that fight with you. Flag-Waving American Patriot 21:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :They're at the very end, when you come out of the structures. ǁŁɔɗґ əґыţєґιιб [[user talk:Arbiter116|'TALK']] • • [http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ViewSystemGifts&user=Arbiter116 AWARDS] Invincible Grunt I read on a Halo 2 FAQ site that the first cowardly Grunt you encounter in this level (the one who won't follow you) will become invincible if you push him down the first piston/plug/hole-in-the-floor. Can anyone confirm this? Here's the source: http://www.highimpacthalo.org/forum/showthread.php?t=9200 Flag-Waving American Patriot 21:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Move Proposal I propose this page be moved to Sacred Icon and a For the item, see Activation Index be placed at the top to link to the index. --Odie5533 04:26, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Shield world glyph Has anybody noticed how there is a glyph on several walls late in the level that looks like the shield world glyph? It seems to have a lightning bolt, or sword-like thing sticking through it, which seems to be the only difference. It's located in both of the lower levels of the symmetrical area where you fight an enforcer. You can also see the green door in the distance. Solokiller 12:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC)